


In a Barrel at Sea [Vid]

by icepixie



Category: Fringe
Genre: Action, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-08
Updated: 2011-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icepixie/pseuds/icepixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let the storms keep rising wherever I go / As long as you're here with me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Barrel at Sea [Vid]

Have I mentioned lately how happy I am that there exists a show where the epic romance is key to the very sci-fi story arc? Because I love that. And I love Olivia, and Peter, and Olivia/Peter. Thus, this vid.

**Title:** In a Barrel at Sea  
 **Artist:** Hem  
 **Length:** 1:48

**[Download in Quicktime format at Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?bdi5gjtasik33l3)** (23 MB).


End file.
